Return Of The Androids
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: This story is between the 2 years after The World Matiarl Art Tournament Of The Avatar and 2 years before The Namek Nation The Energy Bender.Doctor Gero is alive and created the new androids called Mechani-Kaiju to destroy The Z figthers and team Avatar they must stop the androids before it too late.
1. Break Up!

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

This story is after the World Matiarl Art Tournament of the Avatar and

before The Namek Nation The Energy Bender

Chapter 1 Break Up!

2 yers after The World Matiarl Art Tournament...

Now Aang and Katara are break up because they have a tiff that

Aang forgot Katara's birthday.

"I can't believe this you are my boyfriend but you forgot my birthday."Said Katara

Now Toph,Sokka,Zuko,Mai and Ty Lee are try to help them to become together again.

Later...

"Do you have a problem?"Asked Piccolo

"Piccolo what are you doing here?"Asked Aang

"I feel about the evil power from this planet!"Said Piccolo

"I come to see what is it do you want to go with me?"Asked Piccolo

"Yes!"Said Aang

Now Piccolo and Aang go to the island that far from southern water tribe 100 miles

Now they see a something near the coast.

"What is that!"Screamed Aang

"I don't know it look like a kaiju-like robot!"Said Piccolo

"Wait!I see something!"Said Aang

"It's Doctor Gero!"Screamed Aang

"What I can't believe this he's died!"Said Piccolo

"Oh look who come here it a namekian and the Avatar."Said Gero

"Hey I remember that I killed you!"Said Aang

"Oh I was nearly died but I'm alive because the sea bring myself here."Said Gero

"This is my new androids in a mechani-kaiju from."Said Gero

"I'm Robotus and I will destroy you!"Said Robotus

(Robotus is have four arms,square body and four spider-legs.) 


	2. Mechani Kaiju Rampage!

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

This story is after the World Matiarl Art Tournament of the Avatar and

before The Namek Nation The Energy Bender

Chapter 2 Mechani-Kaiju Rampage!

Now Piccolo and Aang try to stopped Robotus but he's so strong and so big.

Now Doctor Gero called the other mechani-kaiju.

"Behold my androids!"Said Gero

Now Doctor Gero called Lobstron,Bat-Wave,Pytron,Scordroid and the other to go with Robotus

to attacked the north and southern Water Tribe,Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.

"I will go back to to my planet and called the Z figthers.

You and your friend try to stopped them."Said Piccolo

"I will try."Said Aang

Now Aang go to teel his friend to what happened.

"Hey Gero was died two years ago now."Said Sokka

"Okay who will come with me?"Said Katara

"What are you talking about?"Said Toph

"This is no time to loose we must stop those kaiju before it too late."Said Aang

"Okay but if you think that I will forgive you is your NEXT LIFE!"Said Katara

At Kami Lookout...

"I can't believe this."Said Goku

"Yeah me too but it'a happened now."Said Piccolo

"Hey remember they're undetectable."Said Krillin

"I know but we must help them."Said Piccolo

Now the mechani-kaiju are rampage everywhere in Avatar World.(except Air Nomads.) 


	3. Toph vs Bat Wave

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

This story is after the World Matiarl Art Tournament of the Avatar and

before The Namek Nation The Energy Bender

Chapter 3 Toph vs Bat-Wave

Now the Z figthers are come.

"All right let's go and beat this guys."Said Goku

Toph,Sokka,Krillin and Android 18 go to Earth Kingdom.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"Bat-Wave use his sonic blast.

Tha Bat-Wave is destroy a whole city in the Earth Kingdom.

"Hey you ugly."Said Toph

"What!how dare you!"Said Bat-Wave

"Stopped and go NOW!"Toph yelled to Bat-Wave

"Why I would lesson a girl like you!?"Said Bat-Wave

"Because this girl is the DESTROYER!"Said Toph and she make earthquake to Bat-Wave.

"Okay you want to figth right?I will give it to you."Said Bat-Wave

Now they're start to figth.

Toph make the mountain in front of Bat-Wave and hurt him.

"You make me angry now girl!"Said Bat-Wave

"That's of all that's you have I think the android so more powerful."Said Toph

Now Toph want to defeated used Drill Attack and destroy Bat-Wave.

"I ca-can't be-believe this ahh I-was-defeated-by-that-GIRLLL ahhh!"Said Bat-Wave

Now Bat-Wave is exploded.

"Wow she is a really horrible girl!"Said Krillin

"Yep I think too."Said Sokka

18 walked to Toph.

"Wow you're great!"Said Android 18

"Thanks 18."Said Toph 


	4. Zuko's Struggle Mai Power Unleash!

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

This story is after the World Matiarl Art Tournament of the Avatar and

before The Namek Nation The Energy Bender

Chapter 4 Zuko's Struggle Mai Power Unleash!

At the Fire Nation

Zuko,Mai,Ty Lee,Piccolo and Vegeta try to defeat Lobstron.

"Garlic Gun!"Said Vegeta and he firer it to Lobstron but it can't destroyed him

"It's can't work!"Said Vegeta

"On poor prince Vegeta look like you're lose now and you must died."Said Lobstron

"Okay you giant lobster come and fight me if you can do."Said Piccolo

"Okay."Said Lobstron

"Masenko!"Said Piccolo and he's firer it to head of lobstron but he's so strong.

"That's of all?"Said Lobstron

"Specail Beam Cannon!"Said Piccolo and he's destroyed right arm of Lobstron.

"How dare you!"Said Lobstron

Lobstron used laser-breath and firer at Piccolo and hurt him.

"All right come here!and get me."Said Zuko

Now Zuko used spirit ball and throw it to Lobstron and destroyed his left arm.

Lobstron is angry and used laser-breath to hurt him.

"ZUKO!"Screamed Mai

"Oh please Zuko don't died!"Said Mai

Now Toph,Sokka,Android 18 and Krillin are come.

"Hey what happened?"Asked Toph

"Zuko he's nearly died!"Screamed Mai

"That's stinky lobster will paid for hurt him."Said angry Mai

"Hey you come here and catch me if you can do."Said Mai

Lobstron try to defeat her but he don't have arms now and it was easily for Mai

to attacked him Mai used the energy power to punch,hit and kick at Lobstron.

"This is for Zuko Specail Beam Cannon!"Said Mai and firer at Lobstron and destroyed him.

"That's my skill but how could she do it?!"Said Piccolo

"I'm teach her"said Zuko

"Zuko?!you're alive!"Said Mai and she ran to huge her boyfriend.(husband)

"Zuko give a bean called senzu bean to me."Said Zuko

"Thanks Krillin."Said Mai

"No problem."Said Krillin 


	5. Defeat the Android Pytron

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

This story is after the World Matiarl Art Tournament of the Avatar and

before The Namek Nation The Energy Bender

Chapter 5 Defeat the Android Pytron

At Northern Water Tribe.

Scordroid and Pytron are rampaged and destroyed the whole city.

"RUN RUNAWAY HAHAHAHAHA."Said Scordroid

"The androids are come to replace the human now hahahahaha!"Said Pytron

"That's enough!"Said Aang

Aang,Katara,Goku,Gohan,Goten and Trunks are come.

"The Avatar?!"Said Scordroid

"Yes and I want you to get out now!"Said Aang

"Why should I lesson a kid?"Said Pytron

"Aang go and beat it."Said Goku

"Okay."Said Aang

Now Aang go and fight Pytron.

He's punch at face of Pytron and grab his tail and throw him into the sea.

"You kid!"Said angry Pytron

"You will died!"Said Pytron

Aang change himself into Avatar State and he's ues all his power at his hand

to used Penetrate and kill Pytron.

"You did it Aang!"Said Trunks

"It's amazing!"Said Gohan

"Dad?can you teach me to ues Penatrate."Asked Goten

"Yes."Said Goku

"Aang you are so-!"Said Katara

"Ahhhhhh!"Screamed Katara

Scordroid come behind Katara and imprisoned her in his tail.

"Aa-Aang Goku help me!"Screamed Katara

"KATARA!"Screamed Aang

"You will get her back after she's become the android hahahahaha."Said Scordriod

Scordroid swim back to the island to Doctor Gero's laboratory.

"Ka-Kata-Kataaaraaaaaa!"Screamed Aang 


	6. Discover the Hidden Laboratory

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

This story is after the World Matiarl Art Tournament of the Avatar and

before The Namek Nation The Energy Bender

Chapter 6 Discover the Hidden Laboratory

At the Doctor Gero's lab.

"Let's me go!"Said Katara

"Yes after you're the android."Said Gero

"Oh Aang I'm so really sorry to break up

I want you to be my boyfriend again."Cry Katara in her mind.

"Okay I will go to get some object Robotus you're watch her don't let her go.

Scordroid you go outside and look for the intruders."Said Gero

"Yes sir."Said Robotus and Scordroid

At Fire Nation Palace.

"So how could we find them."Said Toph

"They're go to the island near northern water tribe."Said Goku

"Okay let's go."Said Piccolo

Now they're go to island near the northern water tribe.

"You again!"Said Scordroid

"You will paid for taht you did to my girlfriend."Said Aang

Aang was angry and go to punch athead and break his left eye.

Now Aang go grab his tail break it and throw it to his rigth arm.

"You!"Said angry Scordroid

"You will died!"Said Aang

Aand pick Scordroid up and throw him in to the sky and use Penetrate punch to kill him.

"Look like Aang was very angry!"Said Android 18

"Yeah I think so."Said Krillin

"Let's go!"Said Aang

Later...

"Okay we found it."Said Sokka

Aang use his air-bending and opened the door.

"Katara?"Said Aang

She's here and you wil see me to change her into the android now hahaha."Said Gero 


	7. Zuko and Piccolo vs Robotus

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

This story is after the World Matiarl Art Tournament of the Avatar and

before The Namek Nation The Energy Bender

Chapter 7 Zuko and Piccolo vs Robotus

"You can't stop me."Said Gero and he's run to his super-computer

that's created the androids.

"Robotus come and kill the intruders now!"Said Gero

Zuko and Piccolo come to figth Robotus.

"Aang you and the other follow Gero me and Zuko will stop this big robot."Said Piccolo

"Zuko be careful."Said Mai

"You think you can defeat me?"Asked Robotus

"Yes."Said Piccolo

"All right come and do it."Said Robotus

They're attack Robotus and destroy his 3 arms he's have only 1 arm now.

"You!"Said angry Robotus

"Laser-Eye!"Said Robotus

Zuko use all of his power to punch at right eye of Robotus and break it.

Piccolo cut the last Robotus hand.

Now they're go to punch at head of Robotus and destroy him.

"Gero!let her go!"Said Aang

"Oh yeah why."Asked Gero

"If you lose you will release her but if you win I will replace her."Said Aang

"Aang don't do it!please."Crying Katara

"Sorry Katara but I must done."Said Aang 


	8. Aang vs Gero

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

This story is after the World Matiarl Art Tournament of the Avatar and

before The Namek Nation The Energy Bender

Chapter 8 Aang vs Gero

"Please Aang don't do it I don't want to lose you forever."Said Katara

"I'm your girlfriend please."Said Katara

"Enough to talk let's fight!"Said Gero

"I will absorb your bender."Said Gero

Now they're start to fight.

"Solar Flare!"Said Aang

"I can't see!"Said Gero

Aang kisk at Gero back grab him and throw him.

Gero get up and use Ki Blast to defeat Aang.

Now they're come to to punch and kicking.

Aang punch at Gero stomach.

"How dare you!"Said Gero

"That's enough for me now release her."Said Aang

"Okay."Said Gero

Now Katara was freed and she go to kiss her boyfriend Aang.

"You make me shame you will died."Said Gero

Gero go straight to Aang ad kick him.

"PHO-TON-WAVEEEEEE!"Said Gero and firer Photon Wave to attack Aang.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!"Said Aang firer Kamehemeha to split Photon Wave but is more powerful

"Specail Beam Cannon!"Said Zuko

"Thanks Zuko."said Aang

Now the Kamehameha and Specail Beam Cannon are split Photon Wave and killed Doctor Gero.

"Great job Aang!"Said Katara

"Now Gero was destroy forever."Said Piccolo

Later at Fire Nation Palace.

"Thanks for the help."Said Toph

"And look like you're get back together now!"Said Sokka

"Yes."Said Aang

"Okay see ya."Said Gohan

"Take care of your empire Zuko."Said Vegeta

"Good bye Goku."Said Aang and Katara

"Untill We meet again."Said Goku 


End file.
